


That time~ when you were drunk

by NiKaTaru



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fun, Gay Sex, Hot, M/M, Top Magnus Bane, We know how they get, drunken Alec Lightwood, soft & wild, still don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiKaTaru/pseuds/NiKaTaru
Summary: After 3x12 aired I wanted to write a Malec Sex sceneI thought about how Alec lost his virginty to Magnus the first timesince a long timeand so this might how it happensIf you don't like to read Gay Sex scenescheck out other FanFics of mebc that is nearly all that is in this FanFicIf you like ithave fun and let me know in the commiswhat you think





	That time~ when you were drunk

„Heeeey~Magnus.“ The Warlock could hear his boyfriend’s voice through the phone he just had picked up.

“Alexander? I thought you were out with some colleges to celebrate the~ what was it?”

“Yeah. I just call you to tell you how much I love you. You are the beautiful~lililes man I have ever ~ EVER met in my life and you are so sexy when you~”

“Are you drunk Alec?” Magnus stopped his boyfriend from probably exposing himself in front of his colleges.

“Maaybee a little bit.”

“Oh gosh~” Magnus mumble silently. “You should have let me come with you.”

“You know that wasn’t possi~possi~ssissibily. It’s tradition. For Shadowhunters only.” Alec imitated the voice of their head of the institute Aldertree.

“Oh right that. So why do you call. I mean besides that you love me.” Magnus asked softly. Actually he liked Alec drunken but mostly not when he was so far away.

“I ~ uhm~ kinda had an accident.”

“Are you alright Alec?” his concerns swung with his words.

“Yeah~ yeah I’m fine. I just may have dropped the drink at my trousers. And so I thought I go home for a change and kinda screwed the taxi. And now I’m home.”

When Alec paused Magnus waited.

“And~” he finally said since his boyfriend remained silent.

“So will you let me in?” he heard the voice of Alec through the phone before he heard a knock at his appartment door.

Magnus couldn’t help but smile.

“You know you don’t have any cloth to change here, Alexander.” The Warlock reminded him while he walked over to the door and cut the phone call when he opened it. Alec stood right in front of him and tried to place the phone back in the pocket when he got aware of Magnus and smiled wide. Catching Magnus’s face with both hands he just kissed him back into the apartment. Magnus closed the door behind them magically while he still tried to hold his balance. Alec pushed him further with his stormy kiss, forgotten the phone he just dropped outside of the door.

“I don’t need new trousers to change.” He whispered with a darker voice. But before he could kiss Magnus again the Warlock stopped him.

“Right. I can clean them up with magic if you like.” He knew when his love had drunk too much they won’t be able to do what they both were already longing for just because of one kiss. The last time he had slept the whole night under a fully dressed Shadowhunter. Not the best sleep he ever had, but he didn’t really have had a choice. Every time he had try to roll Alec over he had clung more on him and mumbled in his sleep how much he loved him and that he loved to cuddle all night long. How should he have been able to refuse him with this?

Alec blinked in surprise at Magnus not understanding.

“You know how you are when you are too drunk.” Magnus pointed down at Alec letting his hand show exactly what he meant. Alec just grabbed Magnus butt with both hands and dragged him close.

“I’m not that drunk~” his rough voice whispered against Magnus lips.

Magnus gasps. More as a reaction of what he felt down there he clung at Alec’s shoulders to stabilize himself. Without another word Magnus caught Alec’s lips with another kiss, even more longing than the one before.

They both stumbled backwards against the next wall. Their kisses filled with pure passion and their fingers already on their way to remove the clothes. Magnus for sure could have undressed them with his magic, but he preferred it that way and it already was hart to concentrate without trying to use complex magic like that to remove everything. Alec’s lips had started to wander down over his neck and further over his upper body. He hadn’t even noticed that his shirt was already open. His boyfriend clearly wasn’t as drunk as the last time. When he heard his pants zipper he bit his lips. Magnus could feel Alec’s hot breath against his shorts. Then the tongue of his boyfriend licked over his upcoming erection, still the cloth of his shorts between them. Magnus shoved his fingers into the messy hair of his love already panting from the passion between them. Softly Alec bit through the cloth. Magnus gasped and looked down to him.  
"Alexander~" he moaned. "Come back up here please."  
His tipsy boyfriend blinked to him in surprise.  
"It didn't seemed, that you dislike what I do."  
"Oh~ I love it but let's get rid of the clothes first. If you start like this~ you know I hate to wait when I'm longing for more."  
Alec smirked and shoved down Magnus pants all in once. A naught smile appeared on Magnus lips too.  
"I love when you are so..." Magnus had grabbed Alec's jacket and dragged him up. "passionate~" The jacket flew from his shoulders. And Alec let his long sleeve follow right away.  
"I only know what I want." Magnus got pressed back against the wall from his Shadowhunters with this word.  
"I can clearly feel that." he whispered dark against Alec's lips, licking along them. Magnus hands stroke down his loves back meanwhile. Snapping his fingers to open the pants and not lose time with it. He shoved them down when Alec caught his lips in a deep desirous kiss. When Alec leaned against him now, skin to skin he could feel the heat. His love was burning already.  
"Gosh~ I love when you get like this." Magnus moaned into the kiss, when his love started to massage him, hard and intense. Spreading his legs a bit his hands grabbed Alec's butt and pressed him against him.  
"Take me~" Magnus could barely spoke when he conjured a tube of gel the next moment.  
"No~" Alec gasped, breaking the kiss to look at the completely perplex Warlock. His love already had some of the gel on his fingers to prepare Alec's cock.  
"What?" It came out thirsty for more from Magnus but in complete confusion..  
Alec grabbed Magnus wrist and lead his hand back to his own butt and further to his own entrance.  
The Warlock's heart jumped. His cat eyes, filled with deep desire, appeared when his glamour fell.  
"Are you sure?" he against his inner wish asked, but it was the first time Alec was opened for that part. He always was top and even that they never spoke about it, Magnus had wished for this moment for a long time. Even that he clearly had nothing to complain about how they did it till now.  
Alec looked to his cat eyes and smiled.  
"You clearly desire it right?"  
Magnus looked aside blushing. Alec laid his hand at Magnus cheek and turned his head softly back to look him into his eyes.  
"I love these eyes." he whispered and kissed him more softly but still deep. Magnus smiled into the kiss. When Alec broke the kiss slowly he looked directly to him.  
"I want this." he said clear and pointed. There was no hesitation in his voice.  
Magnus clean hand caught Alec's neck and dragged him into a longing kiss. Alec let himself fall into it. When the Shadowhunter felt the fingers caressed down his back and lower between his buttonocks, he did thrust himself more against the fingers that started to prepare him.  
"How do you want it?" Magnus whispered in their kiss. He still moaned and Alec's hand which wandered between them and started to massage his and Alec's cock at once didn't made it easy do concentrate.  
"Here! Now!"  
"Magical preparation than?"  
"I want to feel you. Whatever it takes." Alec's rough voice alone left Magnus breathless.  
His other hand now grabbed between them to held Alec's hand still.  
"Did I do something wrong." Alec worried now looked up breaking the kiss.  
"No ~ actually you are too good. I need a bit concentration. Give me second."  
Alec smirked and kissed his boyfriend softly. He would give him the time and held his hand still. At least he thought he would. If Alec had thought the gel on his entrance was exhilarating, he had no idea. When Magnus let his magic flow into him he moaned loud. There was no pain only lust. Alec clung on Magnus shoulder with the free hand.  
"Wow~" was all he brought out. He could barely stand anymore. When Magnus finger rubbed his inners he just panted. A second one followed straight after and he sunk to his knees together with his love.  
"Do you like it?" Magnus asked getting a bit unsure if he wasn't too fast forward.  
Disbelieve how Magnus could ask showed in Alec's eyes when he looked at him.  
"Are you kidding me? Just~ let me feel you soon."  
Magnus took his fingers back and kissed his love a last time. Then he turned them in a roll and pressed Alec against the wall. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold his height boyfriend, like Alec used to do it when they didn't make it to the bedroom. Magnus placed himself behind the now against the wall leaning Shadowhunter. Nibbling along Alec's neck he cuddled up behind him.  
"Is this okay for you?"  
Alec closed his eyes. He nestled himself more against his love.  
"The wall is cold."  
Magnus softly smiled.  
"The wall or your feet? You know you don't have to do this, Alexander."  
Alec now looked back to Magnus and then turned towards him, sitting in front of the wall now. Magnus hung above his legs looking asking still with his cat eyes.  
The Shadowhunter caught his face softly and kissed him.  
"Can we go to bed?"  
Magnus shoulders sunk a bit but he nodded. When he stood up he sighted slightly. Maybe he shouldn't have asked, but it was only fair and he wanted Alec to love it.  
They went further to the bedroom. Alec lay down on the bed and Magnus sat down at the edge for a moment to calm down.  
"What are you doing?" He could hear Alec ask.  
"Trying to calm. I can't sleep like that, right."  
Alec grabbed his wrist and turned him a bit towards him.  
"Who said something about sleep?"  
Magnus looked up in surprise but his love smiled.  
"I only wanted to see you and you have to admit the bed is quite cozier than the wall."  
Magnus turned towards Alec completely and crawled towards him.  
"You mean?"  
"I still want to feel you. Yes." Alec caressed Magnus neck while he dragged him closer for a loving kiss. Spreading his legs, the Shadowhunter made space for his boyfriend to lie between them. Magnus still hung over Alec when he started to prepare himself. Softly stroking over his own erection he started moaning into the kiss. Alec’s kiss got more longing.

“Take me~Magnus~”

The Warlock gasped when he placed himself more between the legs Alec already had stood up. Breaking the kiss he looked down to him with loving eyes and a smile but still unsure until he saw the soft smile on Alec’s face and the look his boyfriend always had in his eyes when he wanted to tell him *there is nothing to worry about*

Soft Magnus pressed his top against Alec’s entrance. Pushing it in with a small thrust. Alec’s hazel eyes got dark of desire. A moan flow out of his mouth. Longing for more he pushed himself a bit more on him. Magnus sighed enjoying. With only two more thrust he brought himself completely into Alec. Both panted lustfully.

“Is it okay~ Alexander?”

Alec didn’t answer with words. His one hand grabbed Magnus butt and the other dragged him into a longing kiss. When they started moving the kiss got more passionate. It didn’t need words to see how much Alec liked it. How much he was enjoying himself. Short but deep Magnus pushed himself into his love, again and again, while Alec melted beyond him. The heat of their bodies seemed to burn them. Their breath nothing more than a chorus of moans. Alec more and more started to fell into their rhythm. They got lost in their passion. When Magnus felt Alec shiver of lust the first time he changed the angle. Thrusting directly to the point that would let Alec see stars. His Shadowhunter gasped and moaned loudly.

“This point~ more~” he begged and commanded at the same time. Alec’s second hand now grabbed Magnus butt too. He couldn’t hold the kiss with the next pushes Magnus led into him and against his sweet spot. His breath itself became a row of dark groans. On and on Magnus hit the sweet spot, letting Alec fly.

“I ~ I can’t”

“Come for me Alexander.” Magnus’s deep voice whispered into his lovers ear.

Alec wrapped his arms around his love and dragged him closer.  
"Kiss me~" he commanded.  
Magnus caught his lips speeding up the rhythm of his thrusts. The kiss was passionate and left them both breathless. Alec more and more pushed himself against Magnus deep thrusts. He broke the kiss with a loud moan and Pressed his head back into the pillow. A shiver out of lust ran through his body. His inmost was pulsing, pressing hard around Magnus’s erection.  
With a last thrust he couldn't hold it anymore either. Letting his seed flow into Alec he let out a lustful moan.

He fell down on Alec right after. Both were panting hard. The Warlock closed his eyes cuddling on his loves chest. Alec's arms lay around him softly.  
Magnus could feel the strong heartbeat in his chest and smiled. He loved this sound.  
"I love you Alexander~" he whispered softly. But all he got back was a soft snore.  
Maybe his love wasn’t too drunk, but he definitive had had enough alcohol. Magnus set a kiss on Alec’s chest and lay the blanket around them.  
"Sleep well honey."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next morning 

 

Alec awoke beside his lover the next morning. Tired he blinked around him, when he could see Magnus already watching him.  
"Morning~" Alec mumbled.  
"Good morning honey."  
Alec rolled himself from his back to Magnus and hesitated the next moment.  
"Ouch~"  
"Is everything alright?" Magnus asked in worries, his eyes widened.  
"There is a strange pull down there." he said.  
"Uhm that might come from last night. May I~" Magnus answered laying his arm around Alec to heal him a bit with his magic.  
"Last night?"  
Magnus pulled away when he heard that.  
"Wait don't tell me you don't remember. You said you weren't that drunk and~"  
Alec kissed him before his boyfriend talked on in panic. He didn't want that Alec forget his first time that way.  
After Alec released him he smiled cheeky.  
"I would never forget what we shared last night, Magnus."  
He wrapped his arms more around his love and cuddled closer.  
"I loved it~ so maybe ~ we can do that again?" he whispered.  
Magnus smiled naughty.  
"If you wish~ we can do both~ whenever you like."  
"Are you challenging me Magnus?"  
"Maybe~"  
"You know I have my day off today."  
"Are you challenging me now, Alexander?"  
"Maybe~"  
Magnus just purred before he robbed a kiss from Alec. The Shadowhunter dragged him closer and answered the kiss with all his passion.  
They didn't made it out of the bed this day~

Maybe~


End file.
